You don't remember
by Eloritia
Summary: Breaking the rules he saves the one he loves from death, and receives the worse punishment he can. He returns from the land of death to life, but is erased from the memory of the world. Like... he never existed. NOT REGULAR UPDATES
1. Prologue

**A/N *sigh* I love angst, thats all I'm going to say.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note and Death Note: Another Note The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. They belong to their right full owners.**

* * *

**POV B**

He was dead. There down in the human world, laying in the arms of the man who caused him to die. It was unfair. Why did he die? Why he could kill him? Why I won't be able to see him again? Why the world is so unfair to us?!

I shake with anger. No, I can't let this happen, but... I already did. He is already dead, I can't save him now. Or... can I? Yes! And I don't care what will happen afterwards. Plus, I already stole it, feeling something bad will happen.

My hands shake as I pull out a black notebook. A notebook of Shinigami King. Each person's name ever written in any of Death Notes is here. I open at the end and find a needed name. With a shaking hand I pull out a eraser, it wasn't used for decade, I actually doubt it ever was. But each Shinigami knew for what it is. It can return from the dead. I quickly erase the name. Work, please work!

I stare at the half broken sphere, inside of which is a 'window' to the human world. He still lays motionless. I couldn't do it... I drop the notebook and the eraser, and fall on my knees on the gray sand. Letting myself to cry. Glancing up at the 'window' for the last time... Wait a second.. Was that-

* * *

**POV LIGHT/KIRA**

I won, I finally had him dead. From the realization of my victory I couldn't hold back a victorious grin, the last thing he saw before his heart stopped. No one will watch my every move so carefully anymore. No one is standing on my way of the creation of the new world. I will become God! Well L, it was a good game, but there is only one winner and it can't last forever.

The task force was panicking behind me. Idiots, see what happens to anyone who will stand in the way of justice. Justice? I would laugh if I could, its so hard to contain it now. But I wipe the grin off my face quickly, the sirens informing of danger finally shut down. The task force stops panicking, now looking shocked at the body in my arms.

There is no way your precious L will return now! He is dead. Nothing can reverse death. Not- What? I'm hallucinating?! No. Its just a trick of light. What?! Another one?

My eyes widen in disbelieve and fear. He is breathing?! But thats impossible. The silence suddenly starts pressuring on me. I lean down and put my ear to his chest. One... Two... Three... Very slow, dangerously slow, but his heart is beating. How?! He is alive. Why? How could this happen? I don't understand. He WAS dead.

"A-alive.."

I whisper, and hear a sigh of relief coming from police officers behind me. But its not what I wanted. How could he be alive? What written in Death Note can't be reversed.

* * *

**POV B**

I smile through my tears. He is alive. It worked. I saved him. I pick up Shinigami King's Death Note and eraser. Noticing what I'm still alive, I thought what that was rather strange. well explanation to that came a second later.  
"Do you realize what you just did?"

It was a hoarse voice of a Shinigami King. He rarely left his place, but this time. I nod and my grip tightens in the Death Note, I don't turn around. Am I going to die?

"Return them."

Shaking slightly with fear I put up my hands with Death Note and eraser, he takes them away. I look only at L in the 'window'. If I die now...forever, the last thing I want to see before my disappearance, is him. I put my hands down.

"Hmmm...You choose a smart, but dangerous way to save him."

What? Was that an approval or statement of the fact? I stop shaking.

"But you still have to be punished."

I shake again. What will he do? There is suddenly pain in my wings, like they are been ripped off. The last thing I see before the pain courses through all of my body, causing me to pass out, is L.

* * *

**A/N This is something like a prologue. And my experimenting with POVs. **


	2. 1 Hospital

**A/N Disclaimer is in the first chapter.**

* * *

First thing I felt upon awaking was pain. Pain everywhere. Haven't feel it in awhile. Then I heard beeping. Where am I? How did I get here? Who am I? Why can't I open my eyes? Or move?!  
After some effort my eyes finally open. I look around, but still can't move my head. Its white, I'm in a room. Monitors? Oh, I'm in a hospital. Why am I in the hospital? Am I ill? Not likely... This is more of a reanimation room. Reanimation? Coma? Death?  
A sudden jolt of pain in the upper back and then a flash of light in front of my eyes, my moment amnesia ends. Hospital?! How can I be in the hospital? We don't have hospitals! Shinigami don't need them! I'm on Earth? But how this can be a punishment?  
I turn my head to look at the monitors. I'm alive. My heart is beating! But how is this possible? I groan and try to sit up. Everything hurts.  
I hear the door open and look over at it. A nurse walked in.  
"Good to see you awake. Such a tragedy to get into a catastrophe on the same day with your twin brother. He had woke up too, in the next room, but I can't allow either of you to stand up now, so please la-"  
I didn't hear her after that. Twin brother? I don't have a twin, nor do I have a brother in a first place. She walks over and I let her press me back down on the bed. Twin...? L?! He is here too?! What kind of punishment is this?!  
I sit up suddenly.  
"I need to see my brother. "  
"But you are still weak and-"  
"I need to."  
I repeat myself. She sighs.  
"I can't let you stand up."  
I groan quietly and start taking the wires taped to my arms off. Nurse gasps and tries to stop me. Well I just returned back to live and I'm not going to wait any longer! I get off the bed. Dizziness... It is gone quickly through. I hear her mumbling something like 'Even act same.' as I go to the door.  
"On the left."  
Oh, so she decided to help, not to interfere, good. I push the door open without knocking and freeze in the doorframe. Smile spreads across my lips without my noticing.  
L stands across from the door, leaning against the windowsill. Some file is in his hands. He is already in the white shirt and soft looking white pants. Apparently he woke up yesterday, because I still was in a white long shirt without sleeves which was more of a dress actually. He looked a lot more fragile then I had remembered him, but he was alive...  
I stumble forwards him, and he looks up. The look that he gave me made me worry a bit, like he has no idea who I am. But I ignore that, he probably is just startled by how I can be here, and doesn't know how to react. I walk to him quickly and hug tightly. Breathing in scent which I thought I never will be able to smell again. It mixed with the medicaments through.  
"I missed you so much."  
I whisper into his chest. His lack of reaction started to really worry me. But what he said next hit me right in the heart.  
"Who are you?"  
I freeze. What? What did he just ask? I had to have hearing problems, he just couldn't ask that. No. No, no, no. I look up at him, hoping he will finally react. Hug me back and say how he missed me too, maybe even kiss, he always didn't care for morals.  
"Who are you?"  
He repeats it. Firm and cold, unemotional. He doesn't recognize me? But how is that possible? Why did he ask that? My eyes started to water. No, I can't cry. I promised I won't cry in front of him. But.. he doesn't remember... I move away from him slowly. Not wanting to let go, feeling he won't let me hug him again. But at least he didn't shove me away at the very moment I hugged him.  
"Y-you... You don't remember...?"  
I feel like a moment will past and I will fall, my legs will give up. Nurse didn't say anything about amnesia, but how? How could he forget me?! I'm about to actually cry if he will answer now.  
"I should? What should I remember?"  
He sounds monotone, but there is a little hint of interest, no one would sense it, but I know him to well to skip over it. But his words cut to deep and I fall on my knees. Doesn't remember, doesn't remember, doesn't remember. It plays in my head over and over. Is this... oh... so thats what my punishment is. How cruel. I hang my head and blink away the tears.  
"Me.. You don't remember me at all?"  
I realize that my voice shakes and its harder to hold a cry in, but its to late.  
"I see you for the first time, and don't understand why you are getting upset because of that."  
Interest, confusion, masked by his usual monotone. I would love to hear that monotone, only if.. he wasn't speaking of that. I start sobbing. My happiness of seeing him again is gone. I shudder when someones hand lays on my shoulder.. no, not someones its L. And the sadness lightens up a bit, maybe his memory of me was erased, but the feelings are still there, I just need to find them and unlock again. But he feels it, and his eyes are saying that. Lifeless looking for someone, but full of that life for me.  
"How do I call you?"  
"B."

* * *

**A/N Yes, I'm aware of the shortens of this chapter. But I'm trying to make it longer. I'm aware of the OOC acting as well. But I still would like to know what you think.**


	3. 2 Explain

**A/N So more OOC here and circular thoughts and some stuff which probably doesn't make sense.. Disclaimer in first chapter**

* * *

"B? Who are you, B? I don't have a twin. "  
He seems so familiar and gentle. Not to say emotional all of the sudden. As when I had mental break downs. And hurt him and then was sitting and apologizing thousand times, crying, panicking, not knowing what to do. Promising it won't happen again. But then I notice it. Some sort of pity in his eyes. I didn't notice it before because he never looked at me with pity, never talked to me with it.  
I open my mouth to answer, but just choke with tears. Shake my head and don't answer.  
"I need to know. "  
Some firm notes are now in his voice. Barely noticed. He reaches his hand and lifts my face up, wiping the tears off. Maybe... Just maybe he still actually feels something?! I reach and grab his shirt pulling him closer. Snuggling into his chest. Just for another moment to forget his memory loss. Just for another moment to delay the truth. I close my eyes and slowly calm down.  
"I'm your lover... Lawliet. "  
I whisper and feel him stiffen. On what? Most likely name. I hold tighter. Don't shove me away. Don't. Please. I need to be close to you. I feel his hands of my back. Wait... Oh he is just making sure I don't run...  
"How?"  
I know what he is talking about how I found out his name, but decide to try anyways. Maybe he will remember.  
"I lo-"  
"I asked about the name."  
He didn't even let me finish! I shift. Trying to pull away to look at his face, he doesn't let me. Holding me tightly against his chest. I grip at his shirt.  
"Shinigami eyes. "  
I quietly mumble into his chest. He of course knows of them already. He should have known of mine too. I told him. Before I died. He doesn't let go even then.  
"How?"  
"I don't know. "  
"Lie. "  
"I don't know!"  
I try to free myself again. Wrong. This is not how it's supposed to be. Just let me go, let go. I don't want to be in human's world anymore. Not do I want to be alive... In any way possible.  
"Stop struggling. "  
I freeze immediately, more of an automatic reaction to this tone. Firm and quiet, as I remember he never yells, but L doesn't need to yell to make people listen to him. I'm not an exception. And now I suddenly realize what I want him to yell. To do something, anything wrong. Not how he usually does. To break this familiar image. So the pain of understanding what he is so close and distant at the same time, stopped. But of course he doesn't. Doesn't do anything off. Nothing which would finally return me to reality and I wouldn't have to remind myself what he doesn't remember. What he has no idea of who I actually am, no idea except for my words. Words of a random person who looks just like him, who ran into the room and hugged him, and then cried because L said what this is the first time he sees him.  
I feel him shift and finally letting go of me and stands up, I don't move, just let go if his shirt. He walks to the door. Click. Am I really looking like I'm going to run any second?! I finally look up at him as he stops in front of me again.  
"Tell me the story. "  
"Story?"  
"Why you think I should remember you. "  
He walks over to the bed and sits down on it cross-leg. I turn and face him, still sitting on my knees on the floor though. Feeling of what this is not real. Somewhat dreamy. Or at least I want it to be a dream, nightmare to be precise. I wanted to stand up, walk over to him and kiss, but that will only make situation worse, so I just sit there. Hoping, wishing to wake up. Of course I don't and he continues looking at me curiously, and the hollow feeling persists, and I have to explain everything. Now I really just want to run from this.  
"Because-"  
"You are my lover? I don't remember you. There is a miserable chance I would forget something like this. "  
I jump up. Still hate when he doesn't let me finish. I'm not starting to become mad. At him for forgetting, at me for getting angry at him, at Shinigami king for this, and at all the world for its unfairness.  
"Can you shut up and listen?!"  
I see how his nearly invisible eyebrows raise. Well I'm not going to just sit and be calm when he loses memory of me. I doubt anyone would do if something like this would happen to them. I move over to him and sit on the bed in the usual crouch in front of him.  
"Stop interrupting me. "  
I say more calmly. Finally I can talk.. Without interruption.  
"Now listen. "

* * *

**A/N. Next chapter will be a bunch of flashbacks... Most likely, since I like flashbacks. ^_^ Well this indeed did look bigger when I was writing it. Didn't I say that before? O.o**


	4. 3 Past

**A/N OOC, a bunch of flashbacks and little B. XD I love little B, he is innocent then. Or at least I put him as such. Oh and I forgot to say this: L-25, B-18 during main time of the story. And yes I'm aware of my obsession with time details*sigh***

**Disclaimer in prologue.**

* * *

_"Now listen. "_

* * *

**FLASHBACK-8 years ago  
July 31, 11:20 pm, England, Wammy's House.**

* * *

I glance at A quickly. We will get in trouble if we will be caught. Defiantly, but it is going to worth this. Everyone should be in their rooms and beds by now and not wondering around in the halls. Well we are not exactly wondering we have a goal which is to see L. Of course we will most likely see him tomorrow, but it's to long to wait.

We sneak around the corner, up the staircase to the last floor. I nearly jump when one of the stairs creaks under my feet.

"Shhh..."

A turned around shushing at me. I shrug apologetically and try to walk quieter. Soon we finally reach the needed room. There is a thin line of light blue light coming from under the door. Apparently computer.

I see A quietly turning door knob and realize what I'm holding my breath. The door opens slightly and I step forward. A smiles as he peeks in. I try to see to and push A slightly in order to do that.

A boy with messy black hair sitting his back to the door. He looks smaller then he probably is, but his white long sleeved shirt hangs on him, making it obvious what its to big for him. His figure looks dark I front of a bright laptop screen. And there are files laying around him along with couple cups and plates with sweets. He doesn't look like I expected he would, but I'm happy I managed to see him. But I can't find out his name because He is facing away from me.

I hear footsteps and A tugs at my sleeve, I shake his hand off.

"B, someone is coming!"

He hisses, tugging me back.

"Well hide then!"

I whisper back and shake him off again. The footsteps are closer and he finally runs away quietly down the hall to another staircase at its end. I was going to follow him now...

"Come in. "

I freeze. What? The figure inside the room stands up and I step back from the door. When did he- did he hear us? I didn't even realize when he opened the door, only what the next moment he was already in the doorway and looking down at me.

"Are you wishing to get caught perhaps?"

I shake my head, but since I don't move he pulls me in himself and closes the door behind me. After couple seconds footsteps pass this door and walk off into direction of other staircase. I finally unfreeze, and realize the situation, looking up at L...Lawliet.

"Why were you watching me?"

I hesitate. I was caught, not as I was afraid before, but I can't decide if this is better or worse. He doesn't look angry and not scolding me...

"I... Well- Ummm... I wanted to...see you?"

I stumble on my words. Trying to figure out if he will scold me now. But his expression doesn't change. Nor does his monotone when he speaks.

"You could wait for tomorrow. "

I nod slowly.

"But I wanted to see you today. "

"You could get caught. "

"But I didn't. "

He sighs. Obvious what he is not used to dealing with stubborn kids.

"Go to your room. "

"You won't tell I was here?"

"No. "

I smile and nod quickly. Then... He smiles back? I hope that wasn't a game of light.

"Good night."

I listen for the sounds in the hallway and quickly slip out of the room.

Running down the stairs quickly and into our room. Pulling off green t-shirt as I walk to the bed.

"You didn't get caught? "

A looks up at me from his bed. I shake my head happily and throw t-shirt into a bin for dirty clothes, then sit down on the bed, taking off black pants I wore, and they follow the t-shirt.

"Did. But not by a teacher."

"By who?"

A sits up.

"L. "

I take my pajamas and put them on.

"You are lying."

"Nope. "

I smile and put pillows in their place, they were used to cover my absents obviously, then slip under the blanket.

"And he just let you go?"

"Yes. Now I want to sleep and you will be able to talk to him tomorrow. "

I grin, and blonde boy pouts slightly, laying back down and pulling his blanket up.

I close my eyes with a smile.

* * *

**same year  
October 30, 10:23 pm, England, Wammy's house, B's and A's room.**

* * *

I'm looking in the mirror at myself. Had decided, but it easy to decide, harder to actually do it. My dark brown hair goes slightly past my shoulders. I hates cutting it, that's why I let it grow, I'll have to cut it now. On a small table in front of me are scissors, black dye and make up kit. Dye and make up were stolen from the girls.

I take a deep breath and take scissors. Bringing them up to my hair and cutting it. Not neat, but for my purpose looks perfect. It's a strange feeling though. As if I'm doing something that cannot be reversed. But it's okay. I decided.

Cut off hair falls down on the floor and I drop scissors on the table. After a while I finally manage successfully change my hair color to black. It took more time then I thought it will. Now my hair looks just like L's.

Next is to use my skills in make up. I always have fun putting on make up on Halloween, others don't though. They get scared and I end up in trouble.

Now I make my skin look paler and darken bags under my eyes. After some more time I look nearly exactly as L. I smile, that smile I saw on L very first time.

_"I'm L. "_

* * *

**Next day, October 31, 12:37 pm, England, Wammy's, Roger's office**

* * *

I got in trouble. Then in even more trouble when I refused to wash away make up. So last couple hours I spend in Rogers office. Listening lectures and questions like 'why the hell did you do this?'

"Roger?"

I freeze and look over at Watari. So L already arrived?! And I missed it?  
I frown. Roger sighs and looks up at Watari.

"L, would like to see him. "

Watari doesn't look at me as he speaks. I stand up from my chair.

"Of course. I'm already tired dealing with him. "

Roger nods. Watari takes my hand and we walk out in to the hallway. Silently walk through the halls and to L's room. I wonder if he is angry like Roger. I don't understand why Roger is angry though.

Watari knocks.

"Come in. "

I tense up as Watari opens the door and pushes me in lightly.

"Could you bring tea?"

It looks like L didn't even notice my presence. He didn't even look at me and I feel somewhat left out. Watari nods and leaves without another word.  
After couple second L turns back to his computer and I just continue standing beside the door.

"Come here. "

Finally he closes his laptop and turns to me, motioning to walk to him. And I slowly approach the bed on which he is sitting. Not even expecting anything now, already knowing what I can expect anything from him.

"Turn around. "

"Huh?"

That's what I mean by anything. Even stuff which doesn't make sense in this situation. When I don't do as asked he lifts his hand and gestures to turn around, I turn, having absolutely no idea what he is doing. I hear him shuffle on the bed and then his hand is on my shoulder turning me back to face him.

"I'm actually impressed. "

"What?"

I stare in his eyes confusedly. He is what? Impressed? About what?

"You did a good job in copying me. Now why did you do that?"

Oh... Oh! The information sinks in, and I realize what that was somewhat a praise.

"I wanted to. "

"Why?"

"Because I'm your successor?"

"Other reason. "

I bite my lip lightly. It was easier to withstand Roger's lectures, a.k.a just block out his words and ignore questions. From need to answer I was saved by Watari who came in with the tea and some sweets, he walked over and set the tray on the bed.

"Thank you, and could you lock the door on the way out?"

I step back from L. Yes I did have a thought of escaping if it will be needed, like if L starts scolding me. L glances at me and I freeze.

"Of course. "

Watari nods and walks out. Click.

L starts methodically putting sugar cubes in his tea.

"I'm still waiting for an answer. "

"On what?"

"Why you made yourself look like me?"

He continues speaking in monotone and it irritates me a bit.

"I wanted. "

"No. "

"Yes. "

"No. "

"Yes. "

He finally stops paying all of his attention to sugar cubes and tea and turns to me.

"You are stubborn. "

He states, his monotone showing a little bit of tiredness.

"And?"

He sighs and moves over a bit and I sit on he bed, dangerously close to the edge, but facing him. He frowns slightly.

"It's something you are naturally?"

I cock my head to one side slightly.

"Stubborn?"

"Yes. "

I nod. This makes me lean back and look like if I'm about to fall. Which I wasn't though, but L had thought otherwise.

In a matter of a second he pulled me forward by my shirt, causing me fall on him instead. I yelp from sudden impact as he falls on his back with me on top of him. Tea successfully spilling on the bed along with some sugar cubes falling out of their cup.

Only after movement stops I realize what I'm griping on his shirt. I don't let go thought only move my hands to hug him instead.

"B?"

"Hmm?"  
"Let go. "

"No. "

"Stop being stubborn. "

He sighs and sits up, pretty much forced to sit cross-legged because of me. I continue hugging him, now putting my legs around L as well. Now more from stubbornness.

"Backup, let go. "

I freeze. Then say more firmly, now clinging to him.

"No. "

I feel his hands on mine and he tries to get me off, I grip at his shirt. L sighs, and stops trying.

"And how long are you planning to sit like this?"

I shrug. I got a chance to hug L. Not going to let go.

We sit like this for couple minutes, before I finally let go and shuffle away. L goes into his crouch. He doesn't look any different.

"You can go. "

"What?"  
"I found out everything I needed. "

I groan quietly as he turns back to his laptop. Ignoring me and spilled tea. It annoys me, but I get off the bed anyways and go to the door. Unlocking it and walking out into the hallway. Then running down the stairs and to mine and A's room. I wanted to tell him about what happened.

_A looked depressed that evening._

* * *

**FLASHBACK 7 years earlier then main time line**

**January 1st, 12:03am, England, Winchester, Wammy's, B's and A's room.**

* * *

For everyone in Wammy's house New Year was a happy time. Well for everyone outside of the house most likely too. But for us it's because we all knew L is visiting. L visits eachNew Year. We don't see him though. But New Year is fun anyways.

Usually.

This time it was supposed to be even better because Watari said what L will spend some time with kids. Well you can imagine what it caused. For everyone this was amazing, perfect. For everyone except for me... And A.

I stare at the body in pure shock. I just open the door to our room in order to tell A what L wants to see both of us. There is blood on the floor. A's body dangling in the air, rope on his neck, wrists cut, that's where blood is from. The light in the room in turned on, and I can see everything clearly.

Freeze state of the shock ends and I stumble backwards, sliding down against the wall. Think what probably I should scream, but someone else does that for me. There is a little girl who ran past me, momentary glancing into the room, but that was enough. She screamed and ran down the hallway calling for help. Soon there are nurses, Roger, and Watari. I'm picked up and carried to medical wing by someone. Then set on the bed in there. I curl up and move on the corner of the bed and walls. They ask questions, but I don't hear then. A's body image still standing in front of my eyes and I ignore everyone. This New Year is the worst one in my life.

I still stare at my knees, tears in my eyes now, but I don't realize that.

Doesn't matter now anyways.

Suddenly I feel bed bend a little and someone sits in front of me. All I see is a white shirt though. Then that someone moves closer and hugs me. I ignore it too.

"Don't cry. "

I unfreeze and realize that's L. He is probably doing this because Watari asked. But whatever... I hug him back and grip at the back of his shirt. Closing my eyes and burying my face in his chest. Which soon becomes somewhat wet from tears. He massages my back lightly, saying something, I don't really listen what he was saying, but soon cry myself to sleep.

* * *

**FLASHBACK 6 years earlier than original timeline.  
May 13th, 11:32pm, England, Winchester, Wammy's house, L's room.**

* * *

I became even less there were no one to protect me from assaults and harassment of other students, and if before they were manly focusing on my eyes and strange manners. Then now they were getting even worse and saying what it was my fault he committed suicide, what I brought bad luck and stuff like that. Another thing, they slowly were becoming physical too.

Next, since I'm now were the first in line for succeeding L... Everything A did, I needed to do now. I understand why he committed suicide. Does L at all actually cares about his successors? I didn't think about it before, didn't pay attention at all.

Well now I'm sitting in L's room again, apparently Watari told him to talk to me about my situation as first successor and what I don't want to talk to any of other kids. But instead of talking we are just sitting and staring at each other. I think L would rather like to continue his work.

"Maybe I will just leave?"

I suggest, still this isn't productive at all.

"No."

I huff. We both know he would like me to leave, but will probably get in trouble with Watari afterwards. So we just continue staring contest.

"Watari said what you refuse to be in team projects."

"Did he mention what I'm being harassed by other students?"

I question copying his monotone.

"No. Why?"

"Guess."

"I don't like guessing."

"I don't like talking."

He sighs, I already know he hates when I'm being stubborn.

"Backup, wouldn't it be easier if you ju-"

"No."  
And he calls me 'Backup', more often. I stand up, I'm done, leaving.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room."

"But we are not done yet."

"I am."

I notice him frown, and turn around going to the door and before he has chance to say anything else I walk out, going quickly down the hall. I'm leaving, and not just his room.

I ran away that evening.

* * *

**FLASHBACK 5 years earlier then original time line.  
January 17th, 8:34 am, England, winchester, grave yard.**

* * *

I stare at the grave stone, couching on the still wet grass. All the time since I ran away I spend on the streets. Quickly adapting to it. I came here rarely, as planing to move out of the country, but it was to hard to do.

I hear footstep behind me, then a person stops.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

I jump up and turn around, glaring at L.

"Same."

He shrugs and steps closer, I step back.

"Why you ran?"

"I got tired."

"Of what?"

"You."

That was unintentional, just flew off my tongue before I could think of it. But no way I'm taking that back though. L frowns.

"I actually worried."

"Lie."

Well maybe that wasn't a lie, but I couldn't believe that. Not that I didn't want to, I did. But it didn't fit his image. At all.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Lets not start this again."

I huff and decide to leave, walking past him as he grabs me by the sleeve of my shirt.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"You have one?"

I bite my lip and try to get my sleeve free. Failing through.

"You are going to die if you won't return."

"I don't want to return there."

"Then you will go with me."

"No."

"It wasn't a question."

I groan and try to free myself again, somehow ending up enveloped in his arms, forehead pressed against his chest.

"Stop being stubborn."

"Thats all I am."

I mumble back, whats with that voice? From where are those emotions anyways? I relax and stop struggling. I will end up with him either way? So there is no real point to struggle expect for stubbornness.

"You are going with me."

"No."

"What did I just said?"

I sigh and nod. He loosens his hug slightly and I look up... Okay that as wrong thing to do... Because next moment L kisses me. I struggle of course. I didn't give my permission on that! Not that he asked, did he even think to ask? As soon as he lets go I nearly fall down on the grave.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Kiss."

He tells me bluntly. Well I knew that..

"Why?"

"I wanted to."

I groan and stand up. I'm leaving. Now. And not going anywhere with him, ever.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you.

"You can't."

"Who are you to tell me what I can and what I can't do?!"

I quickly start walking away, 100% chance he will follow me, and he did.

"I'm L."

He grabs my hand again and pulls me into a different direction.

"Let go!"

"No."

And so I was dragged to the car outside the graveyard, perfect! I wonder if Watari is in there. Another thing I now understood, I was angry at the aspect of him not asking before kissing, not at the kiss itself. Maybe A's friendly teasing wasn't so untrue after all.. I always said it wasn't true, I can't be wrong at that can I?

As I figured out on the course of next week I was wrong. Very wrong. I never said it aloud, but L didn't need me to say it, nor did he need permissions. He even said what won't let me run away again, I didn't want to run at that point. Problem came a little bit more than a year later. I don't remember why the argument started, only what it ended with my words.

_"I will beat you! You will see!"_

And then I ran away. Again.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Same year as the main time line  
January 20th, 2004. California prison, solitary cell, prisoner 1304**

* * *

One of the reasons I tried to burn myself was what I was ashamed. I was scared to look at L after what I had done. I was scared to see what he will hate me. I was scared. When he didn't visit me in those two years I thought what he just decided to forget about me because he was hugely disappointed and never wanted to see me again. I understand him. I have a same feelings forward myself now. I hated myself for such decision.

Now I'm walking through the hall to the visiting room. I have no idea who in this world would want to visit me. I can't believe it would be-

"L..."

The door opens and I'm pushed in. He waves off the guard. I wonder how much money he payed to be left completely alone with me. I freeze in couple steps in front of him. He looks worried. A little bit at least. I make couple steps forward him and hug tightly. I notice a light smile and he hugs me back.

"I'm sorry."

I smile lightly too, but that was what I was going to say.

"Those were my words."

I was happy he wasn't mad, but why would he need to apologize. It was me who did all the wrong stuff.

"I still love you."

I look up and smile happily, reaching up to kiss him.

I didn't expect him to visit, I didn't expect him to still love me, and I didn't expect words he said before leaving.

_"I will take you out of here tomorrow."_

* * *

Next day L received a report of new Kira's victims with a name Beyond Birthday in it.

* * *

**A/N. See what I meant by 'a bunch of flashback'? Heh. Well next chapter will be normal again. I wonder why chapter consisting only of flashback is longer then a main time line chapters... And I really hope I didn't mess up. Because when I was writing it and made a time line. I seriously thought I really screwed up.  
Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorites this. I really appreciate that!**


	5. 4 Light

I finish telling him about everything I thought he HAD to remember. But he still looked at me without any realization of who I was. And that aggravated me even more.

"You do know details anyone should..."

He says finally. Details? I know more than that. Some stuff he was embarrassed about afterwards.

"So I can't let you go anywhere. "

Like I was going to run, he should know that by now. Or understand at least. I curl up in my crouch more. Looks like he now believes I just stalked him. Not what there are a point when I did, but that's not what I wanted him to think! He just continues looking at me.

"I'm not going to go anywhere. "

"Even if you would I-"

"-wouldn't let you?"

I finish for him and he nods. Not looking surprised at all. And this is one of the rare times I really want to hit him. And at the same time actually run, but I never will run away from him again. It never ends good. I doubt anything here will end good. But I'm not asked.

"I'm not going to leave. "

He nods again and reaches for the phone. Then L quietly speaks to someone. I stand up from the bed and pace around the room. He puts the phone back soon and just watches me. At one moment I wanted to start a speech about how this world is unfair as I sometimes did earlier, but it wouldn't get me anywhere now, so I just continue pacing.

Soon there is a knock on the door. I look over at L who doesn't seem like he is going to stand up to open the door. He nods forward the door, gesturing to open it. I sigh and walk over to the door opening.

As soon as I see a person in front of me, I want to kill again. Sadly I will have to explain to L why I did that... Light Yagami is standing in the doorway. Well if I can't kill him... I just shut the door in his face, satisfied at the shocked gasp. I walk back across the room to the window and door opens again.

"Ryuzaki, what w-"

He looks at me, but then notices L sitting on the bed. He looks back at me confusedly. Apparently already understanding who is real L.

"Ryuzaki... Who is that?"

"B. "

"B?"

L nods.

"And who is he? You have a twin?"

"No. He is.. My friend. "

I wince innerly at that. He wasn't trying to cover up the fact of us loving each other before. Well now that fact doesn't even exist for him. So there is no reason for me to feel offended actually, but I just can't agree with what happened, because now it's obvious what he doesn't have amnesia as I somewhat hoped.

"He looks like you. "

"Yes. "

"To much like you. "

L nods again.

"Why did you come Raito-kun?"

"Can't I visit my friend? "

I grit my teeth. Friend? What is he even speaking about?! I glance up. No, that's still Kira. Life spawn has a strange aura around it. Speaking of life spawns... I glance back at L- who doesn't have one at all. Is that some side effect of the eraser? Can believe that. But what does it mean?

"I said I was fine. "

"You nearly died. Then you were in coma for almost a week! "

"You should calm down. "

L says in monotone. I resume eyeing Light carefully. So a week. How long had I been here?

Yagami walks closer to the bed and I tense up. Wishing he would just leave, actually ideally would be of he collapsed dead, but I can't get that. I won't let him touch L. Even if L has no proof of what he loved me I still will protect him.

"And you should stop being so calm about it. What would happen if you actually died?"

"I would lose. "

"This is not a matter of losing and winning!"

In a second at most I'm behind Light, holding his fist, with which he was going to punch L. There is pure shock on his face, while L continue to watch us with absolutely calm expression.

"You should calm down. "

I tell him quietly. There is an easily heard loathe for him in my voice. He tries to free his fist, but I hold him tightly.

"Let Raito-kun go. "

My eyes snap at L. He says it in monotone, but I know him to well to sense disapproval. And in one moment my grip becomes weak and I step back. Mumbling an apology. Not to Light, but to L. Light looks back at me, shock already off his face, slight confusion replacing it. I avoid to look at L. Even if I know what there won't be any more signs of him disapproving my actions, I still can't quite manage it. I walk away from the bed and crouch at the small white couch beside the opposite wall the bed was. Light glances at me. Eyes narrowing, but at the next second he is focused on L again. Who is at the moment watching me. More like examining actually.

"What did your 'I'm signing out,' meant?"

"I consider myself healthy enough to go back to headquarters. "

"One day. Ryuzaki, it was only one day!"

"But I'm feeling fine and you should stop yelling. "

L didn't even look at Light as he spoke. This makes me feel awkward, but I make eye contact and don't look away.

"I'm worrying about you. "

"I'm fine. "

Light groans, but doesn't protest anymore, instead looks at me. Apparently L did pay attention to Light.

"He is going with us. "

"What?"

We said that at exactly one time. Light probably shocked at the such way decision and I didn't believe him. Well he had done some shocking stuff before, but he was rather careful about choosing who will be with him. And never had chosen stranger. Well he probably is taking me into headquarters for security measures.

"He might be able to help us on Kira case."

Light's eyes narrowed at me for a second, but he is a good actor and smiles politely nearly immediately.

"Glad what we will be able to solve it sooner. "

I innerly shudder from how fake his voice was at that moment. L seemed not to notice that. Or not to show what he did.

"But are you sure he can leave yet?"

L nods.

"He can. "

Light sighs.

"Fine. I can't make you think otherwise anyways. "

I smile lightly. Of course. If L decides something he won't stop. Even if death itself will be in his way.. Well it already was. And I brought him back, but now... Now he doesn't have someone up there to bring him back again. Now everything starts off again.

Light's phone buzzes and he picks it up.

"I'm at the hospi-"

The next second his face pales and he grips the phone tightly, knuckles turning white and for a second I think it will get crashed.

"What do you mean... How?!"

L suddenly reaches up at takes phone away from Light, who looks down at L in disapproval.

"Inform me of a situation. No, I'm absolutely fine and I'm still L. "

Then L listens to the person on the other end of the line. I try to hear what they are talking about, but L starts speaking very quietly. Soon he hangs up.

"We are going into headquarters. Now. "

"But-"

"There is no 'but' in this situation. "

L deals another number and says what we are ready. I wonder how he will order my sign out, since I had awoken only today. Then he speaks to someone else, while Light paces around the room.

* * *

**1 hour later**

* * *

I walk out of the hospital behind L. Its raining, I hate rain. L changed white pants to a jeans, which were brought in by Matsuda, and I was let to put on his shirt and jeans too. Beside clothes handcuffs were brought. I realized for what only after one of them was on my wrist and other on L's. He said what it only for while we are going into headquarters, then they will come off. I wouldn't mind being chained to him 24/7 though.

Well another major surprise was when we sat into the car. I knew Watari was dead. He WAS dead. Reason being what L's name was the first erased and I was in to much shock to erase Watari's name before Shinigami King appeared. Then what is he doing at the driver's seat? No lifespan either. Why? I did not save him. Was going to, but didn't. I would love to know why, but there is anyone aware of this here. Rem is dead, her notebook was taken by Shinigami King... There is still Ryuk somewhere, but trying to find our anything from him is to difficult. And will I be able to see him anyways?

Another thing which made me greatly depressed was how he looked at me. He didn't recognize me either. I was erased not only from L's memory, but from the memory of the entire world.

I sit into the car, on the back seat beside L. Probably to close for his liking, but I don't move.

* * *

**40minutes later in the headquarters.**

* * *

There were plenty of questions like "who is he?", "Are you fine?","Twins?". And I was getting more and more annoyed. Finally Light and L sat to work. Surprising or not cuffs were still on. L didn't explain why he left them on though. Not did I ask.

The thing which made Light so pale was what his dad has just had a stroke. Again. Nothing surprising with how much they work. And nothing interesting for me either.

And their questions were annoying, so I 'politely' ignored them, just sitting in the chair and looking at the Kira files, well mostly at L, but it looked like I was looking at the files.

Finally everyone started to go home and Light said what he will go home today. He usually stays in the headquarters. L just nodded and continued his work. We were alone now, except for Watari, but he was somewhere else in the building. But since we were alone into the room, I stopped pretending to look at the files and just turned my chair around and now was openly looking at L. Who continued pretending not to notice.

It was around 1 o'clock in the morning when he finally stood up. By that time I had already dozen off in my chair and had nearly fell off when he pulled on the chain.

"Lets go to sleep."

Rubbing my eyes, I sleepily follow him. After couple minutes, as it seemed to me,walking in the hallways we finally reach our, since we are cuffed, bedroom.

He crawls on to the bed and starts pulling his jeans off. Leaving me froze in the middle of the room, mind reminding of what this could resolve in if he still remembered. I quickly shake that image off and tug my jeans off too, neatly folding them and putting on the chair. There is something like a snort of amusement from L. That's familiar, he always had found this manner funny. He pulls on the chain and I walk closer. He quickly takes cuffs off, putting them onto the nightstand. Then shuffles onto other side of the bed and crawls under the covers while pulling the shirt off and throwing it on the floor beside the bed. I take my shirt off too and put it with jeans, getting into the bed then.

L is laying on his back. I'm laying my back to him for some time, debating on will I be allowed to move closer. Finally I turn around and snuggle close to him. He tenses slightly and looks over at me. I don't look up and just cling to his arm. L sighs and closes his eyes, I smile lightly and doze off again.

* * *

**A/N So I can write bigger chapters! XD  
Anyways, school starts soon so it will take longer to write and post.**


	6. 5 Morning

**A/N So yeah... It took a LOT longer than I wanted. And by that I really did want to write this out in a week, but new schooland band... well took my time and I was so tired what I couldn't wirte, then writter's block. Well in the end I managed to do it though! So yay for that.**

* * *

I turn slightly and blink my eyes open. Blinking at L's arms around me, of course I know of a strange habit to hug something in his sleep. It caused me to feel jealous during the time L and Light were cuffed. Is he still sleeping? I look up, his eyes were still closed, so I snuggle closer.

"Morning, B. "

I freeze.

"You are awake?"

L nods and opens his eyes, looking down at me. For a moment I really wanted to believe what he remembered everything. But of course that wasn't the case for him to continue hugging me. Behind that kind expression he had was a simple curiosity for what I will do. That actually hurts...

"Morning. "

I mumble then, thinking of moving away, but since he doesn't do that, no reason I should either. So I wrap my arms around him too and nuzzle my head into crook of his neck.

"You look comfortable. "

"Mhhmm.."

I hug him tighter as his arms around me loosen. Don't move away. It hurts when you pretend, but don't move away.

"We have to get up. "

I sigh. That wasn't a suggestion. I doubt he ever does something else then state a fact or demand. So I move away and sit on the edge of the bed, reaching put for L's former jeans.

"B..."

I feel his hand on my upper back.

"W-what?"

"You mentioned what you tried to burn yourself."

"Yes. "

"Then were are the scars? Except for these two..."

I glance at my arms and then chest. There were no scars. At all. The skin was clear of any signs of damage. I guess it just restored itself or something like that. But if that is true of what scars is he speaking off.

"It's another long story you won't believe. "

I pull on jeans and get up quickly, going to the mirror in the room. Turning my back to it and struggling to see what he is talking about.

There are two deep scars. They might be mistaken for a stab wounds. I would say by the look of them about a week since they were made. Each of them stretches on the shoulder blades. But actually they remind more of those pictures when a angle's wing is ripped off. And now I realize what they are exactly. And what that pain was. My wings. It's them what was ripped off my

back. Shinigami King just ripped them out as a sign of not belonging to shinigami anymore. They dot hurt at least.

"You still can tell me. "

L stands up from the bed and shuffles over to his clothes laying around on the floor.

"So you will think I'm even more insane?"

I mumble and take the shirt putting it on.

"I don't think you are. "

I hear a sigh and then he puts jeans on. I resist staring at him and push down slightly disappointed sigh when shirt is put on too.

"Never mind."

I sigh and watch as he walks to the nightstand and takes the cuffs, cuffing us back together.

We walk down to the kitchen. I didn't see the clock yet, but can guess its earlier then 8 o'clock.

The sky behind the window is grey and apparently it had rained not so long ago. People on the street are hurrying somewhere. I look outside the window. It was so long... I might say what I still don't believe this if I haven't encountered enough unbelievable things already. I smile with a small sad smile.

"You look sad. "

I nearly jump at the comment. Did I zone out? Quickly wiping any expression I had off. I don't want him to pretend he cares. I need him to care.

"I don't."

He sighs and shrugs, going over and looking into the fridge. I follow him.

"Jam? But you said…"

Yesterday when I asked if they had any strawberry jam, the answer was negative.

"I guess Watari had bought it yesterday. "

He shrugs, pulling out cake. And I manage to slip my hand past him to get the jar before the door closed. Shuffling behind him I open the lid as I sit down opposite to L. He is poking his cake with the fork, eating rather slowly. Well I just stuck my hand into the jar as I always did and get some jam with my fingers, then eat it off... I missed this too.. But then I notice the look L was giving me.

"What?"

I mumble with two fingers still in my mouth.

"Do you always eat like that?"

I suck the jam off quickly and take fingers out.

"Only jam."

He frowns slightly, but returns to eating his cake. And I slowly eat the jam. What was that look for? I guess that's just another thing I will have live with now... Along with my nonexistence till week ago. I sigh.

Rest of the breakfast and first hours of works while anyone came were in silence. I was looking up information on myself. Or more correctly looking if there was any. Apparently I never was born... No records, nothing. But the interesting fact was that the three people I killed, were killed anyways. Killer never found. And that gave me some hope... Maybe, just maybe I wasn't erased completely. No one, even Shinigami King, has such power. And so I was in the a bit good mood... That was until Light came. With his fake smiles, lies, and such fake will to help. I was getting more and more aggravated as time passed. The case was stuck, Light continued acting, L ignoring me, investigation team doing pretty much nothing... And there was any more information on myself. Soon they decided to take a short break. L took the cuffs off, even though I wasn't against them staying on. And I couldn't not notice the relieved look Kira had then.

I would rather go outside, but leaving L here with Light didn't seem like a good idea. Well so I just was flipping through the lists of victims, just as I did yesterday. Not really looking at anything.

"Ryuzaki-"

We turned to Light nearly at the exact same time. Well I need to get down what I'm not 'Ryuzaki' here.

"-Umm... I found something strange in the recent victims.."

I look back at the list of the victims. Nothing strange... Maybe the ways the- Then I realize it..

'_I know who you are.'_

Thats what was spelled with the first letters of the first fourteen victims. And Kira decided to waste time to do that? But actually what caught my eye next was what was spelled with the next victims. Light and Investigation team of course wouldn't notice it, but me and L. We knew better. The name, spelled with first letter of each second victim, I wonder why he had to do it that strange.. The name was:

'_L Lawliet.'_

* * *

**_A/N Gosh this is about to get really complicated. . No I don't actually have everything planned out for five chapters ahead and I write what comes to my head at that moment... Might be why I'm late on chapters too... Well I hope you liked this one either way. I would really really really apriciate reviews! Might give me some spark of inspiration and another chapter will be quicker. ^-^_**


	7. 6 Kira

**A/N Sorry guys for taking so long. I'm kinda in a writers block now and school, band... Yes, I'm making excuses again. Sorry again. Now read.**

* * *

It... It isn't possible. I glance at L. He appears calm.. Too calm in my opinion. Well if he appears too calm then he isn't clam at all...

"'I know who you are,' What does that mean? "

L didn't answer, sinking back in his chair.

"Ryza-"

He suddenly jumped off the chair, heading out of the office and dragging me with him.

"Hey!"

Light attempted to follow, but was stopped by L's cold voice.

"We have to talk. In private. "

I didn't like that tone. At all. Earlier that meant I'm in trouble. Now it means I'm in huge trouble. He dragged me to the empty hallway and then stopped, turned around.

"Care to explain?"

"I don't know. "

"You should. "

"I don't. I can't know. "

I sigh, staring at the chain now.

"So far-"

"So far only you were able to know it. And if someone else has Shinigami eyes that means that someone was supposed to see me. "

I nod. That would leave us with a new Kira, and fact what that new Kira saw L in the... Most likely time spawn of last week. Hospital?

L sighs and apparently decides what I don't know anything. What I ACTUALLY don't know anything and dragged me back to the main room. Though I would love to stay away from there for a little longer. Since even if Light wasn't the Kira who did that, I still would gladly strangle him. Even more so now.

But once again L did not ask what others want.

"Look at this as a victims of new Kira. "

He announced as soon as we entered the room.

"Ryuzaki, why do you think it's-"

Matsuda was interrupted by L again.

"Because original Kira wouldn't spend his time doing this if he knew who I am, or anyone else for that matter. He would just kill us and not play with us."

He states going over to his computer and crouching in the chair again. I sit beside him on mine. Both of them, L and Light I mean, immediately sinking back into their working. And I'm left with nothing to do.

* * *

**A/N okay this is SHORT... I decided to post this, closest to a chapter I can do for now. And now wait another week to add second part. I'm trying to write the second one now.**


	8. 7 Name

**A/N: Well hello... It took unexpectedly long to do this one. So I apologize for the wait. **

* * *

**week later**

* * *

Week lasted unexpectedly long for B. long and boring. New Kira didn't make any moves. Old Kira continued killings. Light playing a perfect student and doing his work. L... L was being a genius with amnesia. Not showing any signs of remembering.. At all. Well that's until this morning.

B was laying on the edge of a bed, with chain stretched out to the other side. L decides to cuff them together again. And one jerk in his sleep was enough to cause BB to fall. He hit his head on the floor first, then the rest of the body fell. Mumbling curses on all known to him languages, he rubbed back of his head. Hissing and sat up.

"Beyond, are you alright?"

L's messy head was now beside his, apparently he had crawled from his side of the bed, awoken by the thump.

"Yes, I-"

Beyond stopped rubbing his head and stared at L with wide eyes.

"What did you just said?"

He asked quietly. L couldn't remember him at all, and B didn't remember tell him his name in this week.

"I asked if you we're alright."

"No, no, no, no! Repeat that. "

"Beyond, are you alright?"

L seemed confused by B's request. Even more so, when B jumped up, tackling L back on the bed, and hugging him tightly.

"W-what happened?"

"How did you remember?"

Killer continued happily nuzzling into L's chest. Seemingly not notice the other one tensing and attempt to take B off himself.

"Remember what?"

"The name. "  
B looked up with happiness in his eyes. Maybe he just remembered his name, but it still filled him with happiness. So he snuggled into L's chest, smiling widely.

"I shouldn't know it?"

"No, you should. Just not now. "

B mumbled his response. He didn't want to start this right now. Right now he wanted to think what memory can be regained by L. What he will remember everything again. And then he won't have to hold back from kissing him, afraid to be pushed away farther then he already had, and even afraid to hug him at night. Maybe it will take time, but he did remember the name after all, so... Why not remember the rest?

"Not now? What do you mean?"

There was another try to get BB off himself from L. Failing again and giving up on that. Concluding what younger man will move off himself without his help sooner or later.

"Nothing... Just don't forget it again."

He heard L humming, either in agreement, or just thinking about that, B wasn't sure.

They laid like that for quite awhile, before L finally flipped them over and got off B right after that.

"We have a case to solve. "

"You always have a case to solve. "

B mumbled unhappily, getting up too. Grabbing his jeans beside the bed and pulling them on. L had already done that. Handcuffs come off to put on their shirts, but next moment they are back on, and they head down to the kitchen to get quick breakfast.


	9. 8 Letter

**A/N Hello... I don't have excuses. Just an apology for such long wait. **

* * *

It was 6:34am when duo made it down to the kitchen to have breakfast, 6:45am when they went to the office, at 8:00am everyone in the Task Force were in the building working. The news came at 8:35am.

"Ryuzaki?"

When Watari came into the room with a letter, everyone's eyes turned forward L. A letter was addressed to all of them, with a side note 'but mostly L'. The shock of someone's knowing who they are, where they are and why they are there, and knowing that well enough to write a letter and send it specifically here and not somewhere else.

"What does it say?"

That was Matsuda. And of course his question was left without answer. And it was nearly unnoticeable that L's eyes widened more as he read the letter. After reading it, and probably rereading he handed it to Watari.

"Burn it. "

"What?! Ryuzaki! What does it-"

"L knows what he is doing. "

B cut him off before young man could B was just as interested about the letter as Matsuda and others were, but he didn't question he knew to well that questioning won't give him any information. So he decided not to question and stop others from questioning.

"B? Give me your hand. "

Beyond's expression would be close to "what is happening? And why I don't know that?" If he wouldn't be able to control his face just as good as L. But he outstretched his hand to L.

"Other one."

"Could say so."

B mumbles, before reaching his cuffed hand out. And with some satisfaction watches Light frown when L uncuffs him and then uncuffs his hand too.

"May I ask why?"

"There is no point in-"

"What was in that letter? "

Light interrupts L, even through his tone suggested pretty clearly that he doesn't want to talk about the reason.

"Nothing important. "

He turns to Light. And B rubs his now free wrist. Smiling lightly.

"Nothing important? Then there is sure no reason not to tell us about it."

Brunette boy insisted.

"Nothing important for the investigation. "

L repeats and turns to the computer, ending the conversation with that. And ignoring everything Light tries to ask about the letter, which is already carried out of the room by Watari. Which seemed to annoy Light to no end. Not that B didn't want to know about the letter, but he was smart enough not to press that issue farther.

* * *

**A few hours later**

* * *

"Can we take a break?"

Matsuda called out, stretching. Unsurprisingly other members of investigation team supported that. Unsurprisingly because L didn't gave them even a little break since this morning and the letter. And also unsurprisingly he let them have the break, but didn't sound pleased. After a few minutes team managed to convince him to get a break too. That was surprising. But not that B would complain, since he was the one of convincing L. And now was walking down the hall to find a staircase to the roof. He doubted L would let him go outside, but he was here for too long, and wanted to see the outside again. And roof seemed to give him such opportunity. So after a little bit of wondering around he found a way to the top floor and there to the roof.

It looked like it was going to snow. Snow in November.. In Japan... Unusual. More than unusual actually. But he smiled up at the grey sky, and chuckled as couple snowflakes landed on his face. He stretched and walked over to the edge.

"And I though I'll never see snow again. "

He mumbled to himself, standing a mere inches away from the edge.

"What are you doing here?"

Beyond nearly jumped. Stumbling backwards to crash into someone.


End file.
